Heretofore, tools for borehole imaging have been specifically designed for use with either water-based mud or oil-based mud. These prior art imaging tool limitations are based in part on the different stand-off requirements for conductive and resistive drilling fluids.
There is a need therefore for a borehole imaging tool that can be used with conductive or resistive drilling fluids. There is a further need for borehole imaging while drilling that can be used in both conductive and resistive drilling fluids.